Eu quero ser a pessoa com quem você está
by Na-san
Summary: Iruka, Kakashi e Ibiki numa missão de rank A.Por que uma simples missão foi dar tão errado?... KakaIru Death character One shot original


"**Oi!" fala de algum personagem.**

"_**E aí?"**_** Iruka se lembrando de alguma fala.**

_**Ah, está tudo bem...**_** pensamento de Iruka.**

**---------------------------**

"**Então...Shizune, quem está disponível para uma missão?..."**

"**Esses quatro shinobis, Hokage-sama."**

**Tsunade deu uma olhada nas fotos que estavam na mão de sua assistente.Parece que estavam livres, Kakashi, Ibiki, Ten Ten, Shino e Iruka.**

"**Uh...Essa missão precisa de três shinobis fortes..."**

"**Iruka-san é bom apesar de ser um chuunin não?Seria interessante se ele aprendesse com aqueles dois...Ele tem talento."**

"**...Kakashi, Ibiki e Iruka.Chame-os aqui."**

**Eu quero ser a pessoa com quem você está**

_**Obito...Que saudades velho amigo...**_

"**Kakashi-san?..."**

**Kakashi estava na frente da pedra do memorial, olhando para o nome de Uchiha Obito.**

"**O que você quer?" Pelo chakra, mesmo sem se virar, o ninja copiador soube que era Iruka.**

"**Parece que a Tsunade-sama está nos chamando...Não sei por-..."**

"**Estou indo."**

_**Inútil eu tentar conversar com o Kakashi-san...**_

**---------------------------**

"**Vocês três, vão ser mandados para uma missão de rank A, para a Vila oculta da névoa".**

"**Se é uma missão de rank A, por que um simples chuunin iria acompanhar dois jounins?...".**

_**...Eu devo ser um inútil aos olhos do Kakashi-san...**_

"**Creio que ele será de grande valia nessa missão.Iruka tem muito talento."**

_**Tsunade-sama acha isso?...**_

**Iruka cora um pouco.**

"**Está bem.E sobre o que a missão?"Ibiki falou, impedindo Kakashi de continuar.Ele sabia que entre o ninja copiador e Iruka, não havia nada além de desprezo mas, a coisa começara á passar dos limites.Só faltava o outro jounin chamá-lo de inútil em frente á Hokage.**

"**Vocês devem levar um documento até a Vila oculta da névoa.Ninjas de outras vilas estão tentando roubar esse documento pois vazou essa informação.Isso é muito importante portanto, vocês não podem se descuidar."**

"**Quando nós saímos?..." perguntou Iruka, interessado na missão.**

"**Vocês devem sair amanhã de manhã.Se preparem."**

"**Hi, Hokage-sama."**

**Os três ninjas saíram da sala.**

"**Kakashi-san."**

"**O que é Iruka?..."**

**Os dois estavam no corredor.Ibiki já havia saído.Kakashi parou de andar mas não olhou para o chuunin que estava atrás dele.**

"**Eu sei que você deve achar que eu não sou muito bom em missões, mas..."**

**Iruka suspirou.**

"**Eu não vou te atrapalhar.Você vai ver como eu posso ser capaz de..."**

"**Que bom."Kakashi interrompeu Iruka e continuou andando."Não faz nada mais que sua obrigação".**

_**Tem que ser sempre assim?...**_

**--------------------------**

_**Because somewhere**_

_**The one I wanna be whit's**_

_**With somebody else**_

_**Oh god, I wanna be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**--------------------------**

_**...Droga.Não faço nada direito.**_

**Iruka estava sentado na cama de seu apartamento, pensando na missão que teria no dia seguinte.**

_**Sempre foi assim.Eu deveria ter me acostumado.**_

_**Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos...Ele sempre me desprezou.E eu sempre o admirei...**_

**Flashback ON**

"**NÃO!Meus pais ainda estão lutando lá!PAI!MÃE!"**

**Iruka estava sendo levado por dois shinobis para fora do campo de batalha contra a Kyuubi.Seus pais ainda estavam lutando mas ninguém deixou Iruka ir até lá para ajudá-los.Era muito novo.**

"**Pai...Mãe!..."**

**Foi no meio da batalha contra a Kyuubi que Iruka conheceu Kakashi.O moreno estava ajoelhado, assistindo todo aquele massacre, chorando.**

"**Hã?...O que foi, garoto?..."**

"**Meu pai...Minha mãe...Ainda estão lutando...Alguém os ajude por favor!..."**

"**Pára de chorar, idiota."**

"**Uh?..."**

"**Fique forte.Forte o suficiente para proteger as pessoas á sua volta.Se não, você sempre irá sofrer, idiota."**

"**..."Iruka olhou para o chão.Ele tinha muito o que crescer.Tinha que proteger as pessoas."Meu nome não é idiota.É Iru-..."**

**Kakashi se aproximou de Iruka e lhe calou colocando a mão na boca do moreno.**

"**Não quero saber o nome de um inútil como você.Quando você se tornar forte nós conversamos."**

**Flashback OFF**

_**...Ele não deve se lembrar daquele dia, mas mesmo assim...Eu nunca conversei direito com ele...Droga.E eu sempre o admirei.Quando eu vou poder ser forte ao ponto de mostrar para ele?...**_

_**Vou apostar tudo nessa missão.È a chance de mostrar para Kakashi que eu posso proteger alguém.**_

_**Que eu posso protegê-lo...**_

**----------------------------**

_**And I can talk about it all day long **_

'_**til I run out of breath**_

_**But I still wanna be that **_

_**someone that you're with**_

**----------------------------**

**Já eram sete horas da manhã.Iruka e Ibiki estavam esperando Kakashi para a missão.**

"**Sempre atrasado...Com quem está o documento?..."**

"**Com o Kakashi-san..."**

"**Sobre ontem, Iruka-sensei..."**

"**Hã?..."**

"**O Kakashi não deveria estar com um bom humor..."**

"**Ah, não, tudo bem!Ele não deve ter falado por mal!..."**

_**Obrigado, Ibiki.Mas eu realmente sou fraco.Eu tenho que ficar mais forte.**_

"**Yo, Ibiki!Yo, Iruka!..."**

"**Bom dia, Kakashi-sensei..."**

"**Mais uma vez atrasado, Kakashi."**

"**Eu fui ao memorial, Ibiki."**

"**...Está bem, mas...Esse documento é importante e podem ter chegado espiões para roubar."**

"**Vou compensar vocês..."**

**Os três saíram em disparada para a vila da névoa ovulta.Depois daquela frase de Kakashi, ninguém falou mais nada.Demorava em média um dia para chegar lá, vindo da vila oculta da o documento é importante, eles não iriam parar para acampar.**

"**Esperem!" disse Iruka.**

"**O que houve?..."Ibiki perguntou.**

"**Sinto que alguém está atrás de nós!..."**

"**Se tivesse, eu ou Ibiki teríamos sentido primeiro.Não um chuunin."Disse Kakashi friamente.**

"**EU NÃO SEI O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA MIM!SÓ SEI QUE TEM ALGUÉM ATRÁS DA GENTE!"**

**Vosh vosh.**

"**Ótimo.Agora sim, nos acharam."**

_**Que droga.**_

"**YO!Konohagakure, né?...Um bando de frouxos!"**

"**Vocês têm um documento que nós precisamos!"**

**Um homem moreno, que parecia ser o líder do trio, tinha um cabelo curto castanho claro.Ele estava com uma bandana do Som na testa.**

"**...Esperem.Aquele é Hatake Kakashi...O ninja copiador."**

"**Ainda na onda dos crimes, Katsuya-dono?..."**

"**Hã?Você o conhece, Katsuya-sama?..."perguntou o que parecia ser o mais novo, de cabelo ruivo vestindo uma capa preta.**

"**...Péssimas lembranças.Foi por causa dele que fiquei hospitalizado por muito tempo..."**

"**Maa...Aquela luta foi muito ruim.Você é fraco Katsuya."**

_**...Alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo?...**_

"**Dessa vez você vai morrer, Kakashi!"**

**Katsuya foi com tudo para cima de Kakashi.O moreno era bom no Taijutsu.**

"**Iruka, tome conta daquele homem, eu vou atrás do ruivo!" Disse Ibiki.**

"**H-Hi!"**

**O outro homem era alto e loiro.**

"**Eu não tenho tempo a perder com você, garoto."**

"**Está com medo?" disse Iruka, provocando o oponente.**

"**...Até parece!"**

**Com raiva da provocação, o adversário de Iruka se ditrai e cai num genjutsu.**

"**Kai!"**

**Mas era tarde demais para se libertar do genjutsu.Iruka já está a seu lado e havia sacado uma kunai, ferindo o pescoço do oponente.**

**Iruka olha para o lado.Ibiki também acabara a luta entre o ruivo.Kakashi fez um estrago com Katsuya.Dava nojo de ver.**

"**Ugh..."Iruka gemeu.Aquela visão dava vontade de vomitar.Kakashi havia matado Katsuya com várias kunais explosivas presas no corpo dele...**

"**Pare com essa cara de nojo, Iruka-sensei.Se nós enfrentarmos alguém melhor que esse trio, o que é provável, o estrago vai ser bem pior."disse Kakashi friamente.**

**Os três seguiram a viagem.Nada de anormal aconteceu.Chegaram tarde da noite na vila da névoa oculta, onde entregaram o documento para um ninja da névoa, segundo instruções de Tsunade, o nome do ninja era Yorito.**

**Ele, como cortesia, convidou os três ninjas da folha para dormirem num hotel da vila.Eles aceitaram, cada um num quarto diferente.**

**---------------------------------**

_**I've got to be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

_**And I'm pacing by the phone**_

'_**Cause I hate to be alone**_

**---------------------------------**

_**...Aquilo...Foi horrível o que o Kakashi-san fez com o tal de Katsuya...Não consigo nem dormir por causa disso...Melhor eu me levantar.**_

**Foi isso o que Iruka fez.Se levantou da cama, se trocou rapidamente e foi até o jardim do hotel onde estavam.**

_**Que vento mais agradável...**_

"_**Se tivesse, eu ou Ibiki teríamos sentido primeiro.Não um chuunin."**_

_**Por quê?...Por que é sempre assim que as coisas terminam?...**_

**Iruka agora andava pela cidade, sem saber aonde os pés iam levá-lo.Quando deu conta de que não sabia onde estava indo, parou e percebeu que estava numa alameda.Uma alameda cheia de cerejeiras.As flores estavam caindo e os postes de luz iluminavam o caminho de Iruka.**

_**Ah...Que bonito...Como eu queria que o Kakashi-san estivesse aqui para...O QUÊ EU ACABEI DE PENSAR?...**_

**Iruka ficou estático, olhando confuso para a Alameda.**

_**Por que eu me preocupo tanto com o que ele pensa?...Desde quando eu passei...Desde quando eu passei a me importar só com o que ele acha, só com o que ele pensa de mim?...E por que isso me afeta tanto?...**_

**A resposta estava na cara.Aquilo não era mais admiração.Era amor.Iruka percebeu que desde muito tempo, quando sentia o olhar frio daquele jounin sobre ele, se sentia mal.Não se importava que outras pessoas fizessem o mesmo.O olhar frio de Kakashi era o que mais doía...E como.**

**Iruka havia caído no desespero.No que estava pensando?...Ele é um homem!Kakashi nunca vai corresponder esse sentimento...**

"**...O que você está fazendo aí?..."**

**Iruka não se virou.Estava tão entretido nos pensamentos que nem percebera a chegada de Kakashi.**

"**Ah...Não é...Não é nada, Kakashi-sensei...Me perdoe."**

**Iruka continuou andando.**

"**...Se não é nada, volte para o hotel."**

"**Está uma noite muito bonita Kakashi-sensei!...É a primeira vez que eu venho aqui e eu queria aproveitar..."**

"**...Sobre hoje, Iruka-sensei..."**

_**Hã?...**_

"**Eu não tenho nada contra você.Você ainda não cumpriu a promessa que você me fez."**

"**Promessa?..."**

"**Maa...Faz muito tempo né?...Tolice eu querer que você se lem-..."**

"**A promessa...Eu não me esqueci...Aquilo de hoje não foi todo o meu potencial.Vou mostrar á você que eu não sou um inútil no final das contas..."**

**Iruka finalmente virou para trás e deu um grande sorriso.**

"**Obrigado por ainda confiar em mim, Kakashi-sensei..."Disse Iruka corando um pouco.Percebeu o que tinha dito...**

"**...Só quero um bom resultado nessa missão.Bom, até amanhã Iruka."**

**Kakashi se virou e andou para o hotel.Iruka colocou a mão no rosto.**

_**Mas no que eu estava pensando?...**_

**------------------------------****-**

_**And if you're out there with him**_

_**Somewhere and just about to kiss**_

_**God I wanna be that**_

_**Someone that you're with**_

**-------------------------------**

**Toc.Toc.Toc.Toc.**

"**Kakashi-san!"Ibiki batia na porta do colega Jounin.**

"**O que foi?..."Perguntou uma voz cansada lá de dentro.**

"**Vamos logo para Konoha.Temos que chegar lá hoje."**

"**Hã...Está bem..."**

**Do lado de fora do quarto estavam Ibiki e Iruka.Iruka ficara corado quando ouvira a voz do ninja copiador e Ibiki parecia estar muito cansado.**

**Depois de dez minutos, Kakashi saiu.**

"**Vamos logo." Disse ele com uma voz de monotonia.**

"**Ah...É sempre assim...Sempre com esse mal humor..."**

_**Mal humor?...Para mim ele estava sorrindo...Acho que é isso que eu quero para falar a verdade.Droga...Estou começando a me descontrolar...**_

**Eles estavam indo bem rápido para Konoha.Ibiki estava indo na frente.Iruka e Kakashi ficaram um pouco para trás.**

"**Kakashi-sensei, você sabe por que o Ibiki-san está com tanta pressa?..."**

"**...Não sei..."**

**Kakashi se apressou e ficou perto de Ibiki.Iruka também tentou mas ficara um pouco distante deles.**

_**Que sensação é essa?...Ah!...**_

**Iruka sentiu uma picada no braço direito.Era um dardo com algum tipo de droga.Ele ficou zonzo e caiu.Iruka estava fechando os olhos.A última coisa que viu, fora Kakashi lutando com três ninjas e Ibiki lutando contra outros dois.**

_**Não...**_

**--------------------------------**

**Well I hear your favorite songs**

**You sing along everyday**

**And I borrow things that**

**I don't need for conversation sake**

**--------------------------------**

"**Ah...Quem é ele?..."**

"**...Amigo do ninja copiador...Deixe-o aí."**

**Iruka abriu seus olhos.Estava num lugar sujo e com pouca luz...Parecia uma...cela.**

"**Onde...onde está...Kakashi..."**

"**Olha...Ele falou."**

**Iruka viu uma mulher de cabelo preto liso na sua frente.Ele estava acorrentado.Ainda estava meio atordoado e não conseguia se mexer muito.Um homem de cabelo branco longo estava ao lado da mulher.**

"**...Onde está..."**

"**Kakashi?...Aquele infeliz que matou o Katsuya-sama?..."perguntou o homem.**

"**Ele está pagando pelo que fez com o Katsuya-sama.Está tendo o que merece."disse a mulher.**

"**...Ele está bem?..."**

"**Por enquanto está resistindo bastante aos shinobis que colocamos para lutar com ele.Claro que, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ser morto."**

"**E o...Ibiki-san?..."**

"**O outro que estava com vocês?...Morto.Ele não era necessário..."**

_**Necessário?...**_

"**Só precisávamos de um refém."disse o homem rindo.**

"**Como vingança pelo que ele fez com o Katsuya-sama, nosso patriarca, ele vai ser morto pelos nossos ninjas."**

"**...ARASHI-DONO!YUE-DONO!"Um homem cansado aparecera na porta da cela."É o Kakashi...Está matando todos e está vindo para cá...!"**

"**Droga.vamos lutar Arashi, por nós ele não passa."**

"**Hi!"**

**Os três saíram da cela.Iruka estava sozinho.**

_**Ibiki-san?...Morto?...**_

**Não.Iruka não poderia aceitar que Kakashi ficasse brigando sozinho.Ele ainda estava meio atordoado mas conseguira se levantar.Acorrentado, só conseguiu andar três passos.Ele pegou sua kunai explosiva e tacou na parede da cela, onde estavam presas as correntes.**

**Agora, Iruka estava com uma argola no pé com alguns ferros, mas não tão pesados.Daria para ele lutar um pouco.**

**Clac.Clac.Clec.**

**Eram os barulhos da corrente no chão.**

"**Kakashi-san...Kakashi-san..."**

**Iruka estava num corredor e se apoiara numa parede.**

_**Eu preciso continuar...Kakashi-san...**_

**Iruka viu uma porta grande na sua frente.E a abriu.Viu Kakashi.Ele estava com várias kunais em sem corpo e estava ensangüentado.Apesar disso, Iruka contou no chão, seis pessoas mortas e uma ainda em pé lutando.Era a tal de Arashi.**

"**Acha que se me matar vai poder sair daqui?...Nós temos muito mais ninjas, Kakashi..."**

"**Afinal, o que vocês querem?..."**

"**Queremos que você morra e pague por ter morto tantas pessoas do nosso clã,inclusive o Katsuya-sama, nosso patriarca."**

**Mais seis ninjas apareceram para lutar com Kakashi.Iruka não pensou nas conseqüências.Empurrou o ninja copiador para ele não receber os ataques mas ele acabou recebendo quatro shurikens.**

"**IRUKA!..."**

"**...Morra, Kakashi!..." gritou Arashi.**

"**Chidori!"Kakashi apelou para o chidori e matou de uma só vez, quatro dos sete ninjas que agora estavam contra ele.Ele matou Arashi.Nisso, o prédio onde estavam começara a desabar.Aquilo era sustentado pela Arashi.Os ninjas que estavam na frente deles, gritaram:**

"**VOCÊ MATOU NOSSA MATRIARCA!...Não vamos deixar vocês escaparem."**

"**Iruka!...IRUKA!..."Kakashi balançava o ninja que estava no chão.**

_**Não...Eu tenho que mostrar para o Kakashi..Meu pontencial**_

**Iruka se levantou.Estava com uma expressão muito séria no rosto.Os três homens não iam deixa-los escapar pela única saída, uma porta um pouco distante dos dois.**

"**Fuja, Kakashi-sensei.Deixe que eu lute."**

"**Não, seja idiota, Iruka...Não vou deixar mais alguém morrer."**

"**...Kakashi-san..."**

**Os dois correram até a saída.Os três ninjas tacavam kunais, shurikens...**

"**Argh!..."**

"**Iruka!..."**

**Cinco kunais acertaram Iruka, bem nas costas.Ele caiu.Kakashi pegou Iruka no colo e correu até a saída.**

"**...Pare com isso.Não faça essa cara.Não pense que está morrendo!..."**

"**He...Mas é verdade..."**

_**Conseguimos sair daquele prédio...**_

**Kakashi correu para que quando o prédio caísse, eles não fossem afetados.Ele colocou Iruka sentado embaixo de uma árvore.**

"**Iruka...Iruka, está me ouvindo?..."**

_**Eu vou morrer...Isso é tão...Assustador...**_

"**Iruka-sensei!...IRUKA!..."**

_**Por quê?...Por quê o Kakashi-san está chorando?...Eu sou um inútil...**_

"**Você não vai morrer!Está bem?...Não vai!..."**

"**...Kakashi-san..."**

"**..."**

"**Eu...Eu tenho que te dizer...Antes de eu morrer...Eu..."**

_**Não vai dar tempo de eu dizer...**_

**Iruka abaixou a máscara de Kakashi e o puxou para si, beijando-o.Depois de algum tempo, para recuperar o fôlego, os dois se separaram.**

"**Iruka-sensei..."**

**Iruka estava fechando seus olhos.Kakashi abraçou Iruka.**

"**Não!...Eu não quero perder mais ninguém importante!...Iruka!...Ouça, Iruka!...Eu também..."**

_**Importante, é?...Obrigado...Kakashi-san...**_

**Foi a última coisa que Iruka pensou.**

**--------------Owari-------------**

**A música "Someone that you're with" é do Nickelback...**

**A Arashi é do X-1999...**

**O Yue é sim, da Sakura Cards Captors...**

**Parece que hoje eu acordei com saudades dos clássicos da Clamp...**

**ARGH!Eu sei que essa fic está ruim!...É a minha primeira one-shot original!...(As outras eu traduzi)**

**Me perdoem os erros de português e tudo mais...Me mandem suas sugestões para que eu faça fics cada vez melhores...**

**Ah, como é de praxe, agradecimento ao Charles, meu amigo que apóia as minhas fics!Te adoro!Boa sorte na prova de amanhã!...**


End file.
